Ogma
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Heroes Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE |firstseen =Chapter 2: The Pirates of Galder (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/Shadow Dragon) Chapter 1: The Grustian Expedition (Mystery of the Emblem) Prologue VI: Bonds (New Mystery of the Emblem) Chapter 6: Fire Emblem (TMS♯FE) |firstjoined =Chapter 4: Joy and Sorrow (Mystery of the Emblem) Prologue VII: The Final Test or Chapter 4: Joy and Sorrow (New Mystery of the Emblem) |firstfought = |class =Mercenary Hero (Awakening and TMS♯FE) |mirage = |voiceby =Rob Mungle (OVA) Travis Willingham |jap_voiceby = Kosugi }} Ogma is a playable character from the Archanea Series of Fire Emblem. The hard-edged captain of a group of mercenaries comprising of Barst, Bord and Cord, Ogma is also the personal bodyguard of Princess Caeda of Talys. He appears to share a rival-based relationship with Navarre, one that sees the latter constantly seeking opportunities to engage the former in duels. Profile Background Ogma was born in Pyrathi as the son of a lower-ranking Archanean nobleman and a Grustian-born lady. During a political strife that broke out in Pales, Ogma's father was executed, and Ogma and his mother were left to fend for themselves. Tragedy later struck once again, as Ogma's mother perished in an attempt to protect her son, and he was later forced to become a gladiator in Knorda as a means of subsistence. During his stint as a gladiator, Ogma was captured and severely tormented for aiding in the escape of his fellow gladiator Samuel. In the midst of his torture, Princess Caeda intervened and halted his tormentors, later granting him the opportunity to escape from his life as a gladiator by appointing him as one of her personal bodyguards. From this point onwards, Ogma swore eternal fealty to Caeda, in gratitude for having extricated him from the mires of despair. At some point after he was given a new lease of life, Ogma stumbled upon Malice and Dice, who had collapsed on an unnamed road and were about to die from starvation. He saved them by giving them some food, although when reminded of his act of compassion much later, he had no recollection of it. War of Shadows Alongside Barst, Bord and Cord, Ogma is handpicked to function as the bodyguard of both Marth and Caeda. Joining Marth's army in Chapter 2 of Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Ogma then aids Marth in bringing the War of Shadows to an end, before returning to Talys to serve its people. Some time after the conclusion of the war, upon learning that Caeda is engaged to Marth, several Talysian clans rise up in revolt, embroiling the country in a civil war. The events of Downloadable Episode 3 of New Mystery of the Emblem are then incited, where Ogma leads Bord and Cord on a mission to save Caeda, who has returned to the country to visit her father. Midway through the ensuing battle, however, Ogma is ambushed by Navarre, who intends on settling an old score through a duel. Caeda later enters the scene with Norne, whereupon she rushes to Ogma's aid by convincing Navarre to defect to her cause. During the same battle, Ogma manages to enlist the aid of Malice and Dice, both of whom intend to repay the debt that they owe to him for saving their lives many years previously. After the remainder of the hostile stragglers are routed, Ogma, in a rare display of emotion, tenderly expresses his gratitude towards Caeda for having both saved him from the clutches of despair and restored his faith in humanity, before bidding her to live happily as the wife of Marth. War of Heroes Chronologically, Ogma reappears in his version of Prologue VI of New Mystery of the Emblem, where he aids Cain in instructing the 7th Platoon in warfare. After he is bested in the ensuing training session, he offers to aid the 7th Platoon in completing their stint as trainees until they are officially recognised as knights at the end of Prologue VIII. Later, Ogma appears in Chapter 1, where, under the behest of General Lorenz of Grust, he makes his way to the fortress that Lorenz is stationed. Here, Lorenz makes the request for him to escort the Grustian royal twins, Jubelo and Yuliya, to Wendell in Macedon. He is unable to fulfill the request, however, due to Yuliya's adamant refusal to abandon Lorenz, and thereafter promising to find a way to aid him, departs. Jubelo and Yuliya are later captured by Lang, although Ogma succeeds in infiltrating his castle and escaping with them around the same time as when the events of Chapter 3 take place. Later in Chapter 4, when Ogma catches wind of the imminent arrival of Marth's army from the southwestern reaches of Holm Beach, he, alongside a mysterious knight named Sirius, protects Jubelo and Yuliya from the assault of the Macedonian Vikings and leads them to the army. In Chapter 5, he gets a surprise encounter with his old subordinate, Barst, now living an ordinary life as a woodcutter, and requests him to lend his strength to Marth's cause once more. in which Barst immediately complies and accompanies him in eliminating Lang. Ogma continues to aid Marth in ending the War of Heroes, later disappearing from the records of history thereafter. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Ogma appears in Chapter 6 during the second trial to acquire the Opera of Light: Fire Emblem as one of three boss Mirages. He fights alongside Jagen and Palla. Personality The most prominent trait that defines Ogma is his unwavering sense of honour and loyalty. This is best illustrated through his relationship with Caeda, where, following his rescue from a life of tormenting bleakness as a gladiator by Caeda, he pledges steadfast allegiance to her. This fact is solidified through the actions that he engages in throughout the games that he appears in, in which he primarily fights to protect her from coming under harm, and even when he begins to function as Marth's bodyguard, he only does so at her earnest behest. In spite of the agonising circumstances of his past, Ogma has not completely cast aside his humanity, regardless of his proclamation that the unslakable thirst for bloodshed through mindless, primitive fighting is ingrained within him in Downloadable Episode 3 of New Mystery of the Emblem. This is proven through the compassion that he has displayed on several occasions despite not being under any obligation to do so; for one, he has saved Malice and Dice from starvation, and on another, he has acted as Jubelo and Yuliya's bodyguard for Lorenz's sake, and finally Barst even mentioned that he has saved him (Barst) and his brothers Cord and Bord on more occasions than one ever would. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |40% |20% |30% |40% |70% |20% |0% |} Promotion Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |-|Book 1= |} |-|Book 2= |} Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |-|Book 1= |80% |40% |20% |30% |40% |70% |30% |3% |} |-|Book 2= |80% |40% |30% |30% |40% |70% |30% |3% |} Promotion Gains Support Relationships |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment |} Base Stats Promotion Gains Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default |90% |40% |0% |40% |30% |40% |20% |0% |} ; Reclassing Options |90% |35% |0% |35% |10% |40% |45% |0% |} |110% |60% |0% |30% |20% |40% |15% |0% |} |70% |40% |0% |30% |35% |40% |20% |0% |} |110% |60% |0% |30% |20% |40% |15% |0% |} |50% |5% |20% |35% |30% |40% |0% |25% |} Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Overall In ''Shadow Dragon, Ogma is a very good unit in the early game, as he can double attack most enemies with an iron sword, even on harder difficulties, and has perpetual weapon triangle advantage. However, as the game goes on, his usefulness will eventually wane. Swords are not a good weapon type, since most enemies later use lances. They also lack effective damage against cavalry, which is a very common enemy type, and available 1-2 range. Besides that, Ogma's doubling capabilities become worse and he will only attack twice infrequently. All is not lost for Ogma, however, as he can still a decent, if slightly average, combat unit. He can support 4 different characters and wield the Killing Edge, Armorslayer or Wyrmslayer at base, which can also help him. Once he reaches his promotion, however, his former glory will be restored, as it grants him a durability boost, makes him double a few more enemies and gives him axes, which will give him 1-2 range and more weapon triangle leverage. Care must be taken to raise his axe rank quickly, though, as it starts at an E. In all, Ogma is very strong early game, gets a bit more average during the mid and becomes pretty strong after his promotion. If the player wants a strong hero without reclassing, Ogma is probably the best choice, as he is much easier to train than Caesar and will have similar stats, but also has higher growth rates and levels faster than Astram or Samson. ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |-|Prologue= |} |-|Default= |} |-|DL= |} Base Stats |-|Prologue= |-|Default= |-|DL= Promotion Gains Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default |100% |60% |0% |55% |50% |60% |25% |5% |} ; Reclassing Options |110% |55% |0% |50% |30% |60% |45% |5% |} |120% |80% |0% |55% |40% |60% |25% |5% |} |90% |60% |0% |45% |55% |60% |20% |0% |} |120% |70% |0% |45% |60% |60% |15% |0% |} |70% |25% |20% |50% |50% |60% |0% |35% |} Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Support Conversations |} Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats ;SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped. Growth Rates ;SpotPass |85% || 65% || 25% || 75% || 50% || 55% || 45% || 20% |} |80% || 60% || 40% || 65% || 45% || 55% || 45% || 25% |} |85% || 65% || 25% || 70% || 50% || 55% || 45% || 20% |} |85% || 65% || 25% || 70% || 50% || 55% || 45% || 25% |} |90% || 70% || 25% || 65% || 45% || 55% || 50% || 20% |} |90% || 70% || 25% || 65% || 40% || 55% || 50% || 20% |} |90% || 70% || 25% || 65% || 40% || 55% || 50% || 25% |} |80% || 65% || 25% || 75% || 55% || 55% || 40% || 20% |} |80% || 65% || 25% || 75% || 55% || 55% || 40% || 25% |} |85% || 70% || 25% || 70% || 45% || 55% || 45% || 20% |} |90% || 70% || 25% || 65% || 50% || 55% || 40% || 20% |} |85% || 60% || 25% || 80% || 45% || 55% || 45% || 20% |} |85% || 60% || 25% || 80% || 45% || 55% || 50% || 20% |} |90% || 65% || 25% || 75% || 50% || 55% || 40% || 20% |} |75% || 60% || 30% || 75% || 55% || 55% || 40% || 20% |} |80% || 65% || 25% || 80% || 55% || 55% || 40% || 20% |} |75% || 55% || 40% || 75% || 50% || 55% || 40% || 25% |} |85% || 75% || 25% || 65% || 45% || 55% || 45% || 20% |} |85% || 70% || 25% || 70% || 50% || 55% || 40% || 20% |} |75% || 45% || 45% || 70% || 50% || 55% || 40% || 25% |} |90% || 50% || 40% || 65% || 45% || 55% || 45% || 25% |} |85% || 45% || 45% || 65% || 45% || 55% || 45% || 25% |} |90% || 60% || 40% || 65% || 45% || 55% || 45% || 20% |} |75% || 50% || 40% || 65% || 45% || 55% || 40% || 30% |} |85% || 60% || 40% || 60% || 45% || 55% || 45% || 25% |} |80% || 65% || 35% || 70% || 50% || 55% || 45% || 25 |} Max Stat Modifiers | +2 || -3 || +4 || -1 || 0 || +2 || -1 |} Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Boss Stats Focused Blade Diamondsplitter Thunder Strike |session= Lance-Slash EX Wind-Slash EX |passive= Yasha Soul }} Fire Emblem Heroes ;Loyal Blade :''A mercenary who was once a slave gladiator. Serves Princess Caeda of Talys. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Steel Sword }} Sword |Skill= Brave Sword Daylight }} Sword |Skill= Brave Sword+ Daylight }} Skills Quotes ''Heroes'' :Ogma/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ''Mystery of the Emblem'' Book 1 ;Talys Mercenary :He returned to Talis island to help the citizens. Perhaps he already has an idol, for there are no rumours of him marrying. Book 2 ;Talys Mercenary :After the war he vanished. ''Shadow Dragon'' ;Loyal Blade :Ogma returned to Talys to serve its people. Perhaps love was not his strong suit; history contains no record of him marrying. ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' ;Loyal Blade :History lost track of Ogma after the war. Non-Canon Appearances Anime Ogma plays a fairly important role in the canceled OVA of Fire Emblem. He first appears during the pirate attack at Talys, where he saves Marth and Caeda in a duel with the pirate Gazzak. When Marth's army reaches Galder, Ogma has a brief flashback of when he was once a gladiator, recalling the day Caeda saved his life from his tormentors. At the end of the last episode, Ogma engages Navarre in a sword duel. Before they engage in the battle, Ogma mentions that he has heard of Navarre and his style of fighting with two swords. The fight is abruptly halted when Caeda enters the scene and stands between the two of them. She then pleads with Navarre to stay his hand, a fact that convinces both combatants to withdraw their weapons. He is voiced by Jurota Kosugi in the Japanese version of the anime. In the western localization of the anime by ADV Films, he is voiced by Rob Mungle. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Ogma is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Ogma's name is derived from the deity of the same name in Irish Mythology. Trivia *Ogma shares his English voice actor, Travis Willingham, with Lon'qu, Brady, Garon, Anankos' Dragon form and Camus. *Ogma's SpotPass team comprises of three warriors who represent his subordinates (Barst, Bord, and Cord) and a collection of other generic units. *Ogma's artwork in Heroes depicts him wielding a Brave Sword. Gallery es:Ogma Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters